Finding
by Electric Current
Summary: This takes place a full year after Daughter of Poseidon and Mortal Adventures. So it's a whole new adventures and you may have a guess to most of the stuff that happens if you have read Fireflies. That one was written a little too early for the Fanfiction series so just be kind with us. Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I'm back! **

**The beginning goes a little fast, but oh well...**

**I mention a song in this chapter and if you haven't heard it already you should REALLY listen to it. Anyway, favorite, follow, review, bless your face.**

* * *

The wind was blowing my hair every which way. I had heard somewhere that hurricane Sandy most likely formed on October 20th. My birthday. Now here on October 30th, I was feeling the effects of what I considered a birthday present. Not that I had told anyone. I had my earbuds in and was listening to Ed Sheeran's "The A Team." The song finished and I turned my iPod shuffle off and stuck it in my pocket.

I reached up and laid my hand on the angel shaped pendant of my necklace. I flashed back to when I last said bye to Nico. That was over a year ago now. I had my eyes closed. The bitter wind blew against my face. For a second I thought I felt Nico's aura, death. But I put the thought aside and just continued watching for the school bus.

"Hey." I heard his voice behind me. I turned around slowly. There was Nico standing behind me. Not knowing if it was actually him or just my imagination I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He was solid. I automatically hugged him. "You're here," I said. "You're actually here." I broke away from him and smiled. I was now an inch taller than him and I noticed that he was wearing a backpack. "Are you coming to school?" I asked him. He nodded. "You know that one drive way with the blue, rusty car in it. It's my bus stop. Wanna race to there." He smiled and said, "You know I want to." I lined myself up with him and said, "Ready...set...go!"

We took off running. Down the hill-my house is on a hill-and up the road. All the way there we were neck-in-neck so we tied in the end. I could now see the bus on the other side of the development. In a matter of ten seconds the bus stop began to fill with my neighbors. The bus drove up and Nico and I were at the back of the line to get on the bus.

I sat down in an empty seat. Nico stood in the aisle like a dolt. I quickly grabbed his left wrist and pulled him into my seat. It was too dark out for anyone to notice anyways. "Thanks." He whispered as the bus began to move forward. "Anytime." I replied. We were whispering because the bus was so quiet that we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. Usually when I sat in a seat with someone I didn't really talk to them, but Nico was a different story.

A week ago I had the dream again. I was surprised that I said everything I said last time, but now without meaning to. We sat in silence for a minute then Nico said, "Hey what happened to that Cameron guy you had a crush on last year." I looked at him surprised. Last year I would have blushed when he asked that question. I began to fiddle with the straps of my bag, which was resting on my lap. "I don't have a crush on him anymore. He kind of ruined Valentine's day for me last year. Long story... How'd you know I had a crush on him?" He quickly looked at the people across the aisle from us, then back at me. "When I 'enchanted' your necklace to give you memories of me. When I picked it up I saw his named with hearts around it with his picture. It was actually really weird and that's why I closed my eyes."

I looked out the window. I could see his reflection in the window. He was looking at me. He looked away when he realized I could see him. "Don't like him anymore." I whispered beneath my breath. "We're only technically 'friends.'"

Looked at him as he scooted closer to me. "You know what?" He whispered in my ear, "forget Cameron." I smiled and looked at Nico, who was looking straight ahead like nothing happened. But I did see him look over at me, and I saw a smile break at the corners of his mouth. With any other boy I would have rolled my eyes and think something like, "My point proven again. Boys are weird." But Nico was different. He was basically the first person I met at Camp Half-Blood that I became fast friends with.

Over the summer I had read the Percy Jackson series. By reading it I learned a lot about Percy's life, and Nico, but I wasn't about to tell him that. We were turning into the high school parking lot-the bus goes there first before it goes to the middle school-by the time Nico spoke to me again. He was so quiet that I almost forgot that he was there. "Hey." I looked at him. I had been deep in thought, but I didn't mind that he interrupted me. "Ah... I might have a problem when we get there." I smiled at him and whispered, "Don't worry. Leave that to me."

I had been working on trying to control the Mist every now-and-then. "Now-and-then" happened to be a lot in my case. I had learned that my friend Karlie, could see through the mist because one time I had tried to cloud her vision when a monster attacked me. It didn't work so well.

Also my friend Katie and a girl I met earlier this year, Courtney, were also demigods. Don't ask how I knew, I just knew. I always got this weird feeling that they actually understood what happened to me when I had to leave class early for a monster or something. Neither of them knew yet, but they would find some how. I was a little worried about what would happen when they did.

* * *

**So yup. I may not update for a while so...anyway, review please.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy. Hope you guys like this chapter and stuff...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

* * *

We got to school and I lead Nico to my group of friends. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hey, Jen-AH!" Katie said, shocked and she jumped a bit. My other friends looked over at me and flinched. "What?" I said. "Is something wrong with my hair? Do I have something in my teeth?" Katie shook her head, and said, "No. It's just..." She pointed at Nico. At that I could help, but smile. "Yeah, he's pretty scary."

Nico smiled, "Haven't seen you guys in awhile." Olivia just plainly said, "Good to see you." It sounded more like a question that really anything else. She then walked away with her friend Lacey. I got used to not taking it personally. "Okay, well Nico this is Hannah," I said pointing to her. She waved at him smiling making a small chunk of her long hair fly over her shoulder. Hannah was born prematurely so she was a little vertically challenged. But still she was pretty with her long light brown hair and green eyes. "And my friend Courtney." I pointed to Courtney. She just looked at Nico and gave him a somewhat half smile. She put her hand back into the pocket of her sweatshirt and pushed her glasses up a bit. She had curly blond hair that wasn't too long and she had gray eyes with speckles of blue in them.

We just talked a bit after that. It was actually a little awkward.

That whole day I let Nico follow me around to every class. I even got him a locker five down from mine. Locker number 280. At every class I would walk in the door wait by it. Nico would walk in right behind me. Every teacher asked who he was, so I just snapped my fingers. There would suddenly be this loud, sharp sound, and this weird gust of wind. Then suddenly they "remembered" that he was the new student who's Internet had been down all summer and they weren't able to get it back up after the move here, so he didn't have any of the supplies that he needed for school.

I loved being able to control the Mist.

After school Nico walked off into the bushes so that he could Shadow Travel without being seen. I went to Art Club. Art Club is awesome because the teacher let's you do homework before you draw or paint or whatever.

It was around four o'clock when I finally finished my one piece of math homework, which I didn't want to do in Art Club. It was also around that same time when the doorbell rang. I ran into my room and looked out into the yard. There was Blackjack. I quickly ran back to the door and flung it open. There was Nico with Percy and Annabeth standing behind him. "Percy! Annabeth!" I yelled in excitement, which probably made me sound like an utter creep.

"Wait... Who are you, and how do you know our names?" Percy asked pulling out his pen. _Called it. I did sound like a creep. _"No need for violence." I said, stepping backwards. Percy looked even more confused. "How do you...what? Who in the name of Poseidon are you?" I smiled as they walked in and sat down. "Are you that Jen girl Blackjack was talking about?" I nodded. "My real name is Jenna, though." I walked into my room and dug out the jar that held a tiny amount of silver powder. I hadn't seen it in over a year.

I walked back into the living room. "Will somebody please tell us what's going on. Nico why are we here? We don't even _know_ her!" Annabeth said. I walked over and stood right in front of her. I opened the jar and shook it. Gold dust flowed from her head into the jar. It collided with the silver and created some sort of bronze colored substance. "What...what was that stuff?" She asked holding her head.

"Oh, I don't know...but it took away your memories of me. So it worked." Percy looked pretty freaked out. He had uncapped the Riptide and had stood up. "You come near me with that stuff, I will attack you." He said to me. I put the cap back in the jar. "Okay fine." I said putting my hands up in surrender. He sat back down, put his sword away and I sat down next to him. He was eyeing me as though I were evil.

We sat in silence then finally he took his eyes off me. I quickly uncapped the jar and shook it, before he could react. The gold powder spilled from his head and when it ended I put the cap back in. "Ow." Percy said. He hugged me after he said it. "So hows practicing going?" he asked me as he broke away.

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked. "You haven't seen Jenna in over a year, and the first thing you asked her is 'how practicing is going?' Unbelievable." I laughed. "Says the girl who didn't even answer her boyfriend's question that if his hair was on fire." Percy laughed then stopped and looked at me. "Wait...how did you know that?"

"I've been reading. Like, a lot." Annabeth now was giving me the evil stare. "What book?" She said. I got up and went over to my backpack and pulled out The Mark of Athena. "This one. 'The Mark of Athena' book three to The Heroes of Olympus series." Annabeth got up and snatched it out my hands. She flipped to the first page. "Where are you in this?" She asked closing it with a thud. She gave it back and I said, "Four pages away from finishing chapter fifty-one. Why?"

She looked at Percy. "Never mind." She said sitting down. I looked from one to another. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and flipped the book open to my bookmark. They knew something I didn't. I finished the pages a minute and a half later, with my eyes wide. "B-but...you're..." I sighed. "Never mind." On normal occasions I would automatically get on my laptop and email Katie. Screaming my head off on the inside. Now I just had to keep it in.

* * *

**Ugh I go back to school tomorrow. I'll try to update as often as possible but I wont make any really big promises. :P**

**Anyway, follow, favorite, review. **

**Thanks to everyone who sticks around to read our stories! We love our readers!**


End file.
